Revenge
by TS9TF18
Summary: In an act of revenge, someone makes the entire town go missing and there's just one group of people who can stop them. It's got everything. T for language


**I don't own any characters of the show**

**Takes place senior year of high school.**

**Phineas and Isabella are 17. Ferb and the others are all 18.**

One

**(Isabella POV)**

"WELCOME TO THE DANVILLE CHRISTMAS STREET FAIR" said the sign in front of me with bold lettering and festive lights strewn about it. The air smelled like pine trees and hot chocolate as almost everyone there was trying to find any source of warmth they could. For how infrequent the cold is here in Danville, the temperature has the tendency to drop LOW. It's currently only 60 degrees and considering that the rest of the month is supposed to be somewhere around the low 30s, tonight was the night that most of the town decided to go out for the fair. The girls had the same idea as everyone else and decided that tonight would be the perfect night for some fun. They closed down Main Street and had christmas music videos cycling through every available billboard to really hammer home the holiday experience. Even though I'm Jewish, I've always loved christmas. The christmas holiday itself I could personally live without. But the entire month of December where everyone is in a cheery mood and decorating their houses just brings me joy that I can't explain. It's almost relaxing. And relaxing is exactly what the doctor ordered for me considering I've been doing class presidential duties, the chess club, the soccer team, cheerleading, debate team, and keeping my GPA where it needs to be. It was nice just to stroll around Main Street all bundled up in warm clothes with all my friends. At least almost all my friends.

"Isabella, you alright over there" Milly said. She had a look of concern on her face. Apparently I was quiet for a long while.

Adyson chimed in by saying, "Yeah you're acting all quiet and emo again".

I shot her an annoyed look. She always did have a way with words. Trying to act as normal as possible I replied with a simple "Yeah I'm fine, why"? They didn't believe one bit. Having known these girls for 12 years they've learned to see right through me.

"You miss Phineas don't you" said Ginger. "I mean it's almost been a full month since you last saw him."

It's true that I haven't seen him for a month since he went camping with Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet. But I also haven't seen him at all in the past month besides walking by each other at school and giving an awkward smile. Phineas and I have been growing apart for the past year or two now and we haven't been seeing each other as much as we used to. I used to go over to his house every single opportunity that I got just to be around him and to hope that he would somehow see me in a different light. He was the first friend I ever had in Danville and the day I moved in, he treated me so nicely and was so friendly to me it was almost overwhelming. In a good way, obviously. He didn't treat me like some scared little 4 year old who just moved across the street from him. He treated me like a genuine best friend. And over time in the first year I knew him, those feelings grew stronger until I realized that I was head over heels for the boy across the street. But after trying to get him to notice me for all that time, nothing worked. I've tried convincing myself that I can get over him and like some other guy but I just can't. I did my best to try and distance myself to save me some pain, but I think it's only making it worse.

"Yeah I haven't seen him in a week. But it's times like this where it's the happiest time of the year where you should be surrounded by everyone you care about that I miss him the most" I reluctantly muttered. It feels embarrassing to talk about him to the girls so much, but it's nice to have people to vent to. "And I know that he still cares about me, which is why it's so hard to distance myself sometimes".

"But it's for the best" Katie replied reassuringly. "And we're here for you all the way". Her saying that seeing all the girls give me a look of support made me feel so much better.

"Yeah I miss Phineas" I said setting up my punchline. "But not as much as Ginger misses Baljeet!" All of us started giggling and playfully laughing.

Ginger replied "It's the first time since we've started dating that he's been away for an extended period ...I guess it's just training for when he goes away to college" There was a few seconds of silence. I was jealous that she got together with the boy of her dreams, but I was also sympathetic because I know that she is going to miss him more than anything. To break the awkwardness Gretchen chimed up.

"Well enough of this boy talk it's getting exhausting. Let's just enjoy ourselves. C'mon!" Nobody disagreed and we all happily walked further down the street to take in the holiday scenery. A few hours passed and it was just starting to get dark and we were all about to go home. As we were walking down Main Street back to where we parked we were having a conversation about the school basketball team when all of a sudden all the lights completely shut out for a couple of seconds. Weird but nothing to freak out about.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Milly screamed. The lights finally came on and she was still screaming. She opened her eyes and saw us staring at her and she slowly stopped yelling. "Hehe…. Sorry".

A couple of seconds later, the most deafening high pitched noise I've ever heard in my life started coming from every speaker that was playing music in town. It sounded like a million megaphones being turned on at the same time. But then seemingly out of nowhere, it stopped. Someone was trying to talk through all the speakers. Then, every single billboard in the town square was turned into a video of the same thing. It looked like a person, but all I could see was a silhouette.

"What the hell just happened?" I questioned. And seemingly like this person on the speakers and billboards was listening, I got my reply. They cleared their throat.

"This is a warning being broadcast to every radio, tv, and electronics in the area. You don't know me as of this moment but I know all of you". Everyone stood there in place staring at the giant silhouette of this person being broadcast on the biggest electronic billboard in town. Silent and still everyone stood. "The citizens of this place have wronged me and my colleagues one too many times. Do as I say and no one will be harmed". I heard people crying and questioning what is happening when all of a sudden a loud noise came from behind me. It sounded like a bunch of rockets taking off into outer space. Everyone turned around to see what looks to be a bunch of drones descending from the night sky. But these weren't normal drones. They looked like androids that just so happened to have the creepiest smiles I've ever seen. Milly naturally starts to scream her head off again and this leads to everyone else screaming as well. The strange silhouette starts to talk again. " I have arranged for busses to take you to your next destination. Please listen to the Normbots and everyone will make it out alright. Don't bother trying to call for help. All signal and communications have been blocked. The Tri-State Area is officially off the grid". He starts to get up and walk away from the camera, but stops to say one last thing. "Oh, and happy holidays Tri-State Area". And just like that, the broadcast stops and the pandemonium begins. I panicked and tried calling my mom but whoever the hell that was wasn't lying. There's so cell signal. Everyone is screaming and panicking and the girls and I decide to make a break for the car when all of a sudden, these "normbots" all siren an alarm at the same time to get everyone's attention.

"PLEASE EVERYONE SAFELY WALK TO THE bus IN A SINGLE FILE LINE" they all said the same time in an unusually happy voice. No one moved an inch. They're all still in shock from what's happening. The "normbots" then repeated what they said, only this time louder and with angry red eyes. That seemed to do the trick. Everyone in the crowd reluctantly started following one by one to the busses. I was terrified but someone needed to say something. And I was that someone.

"Why should we all take orders from you!? Why should you be telling us what to do!" No one moved a muscle you could hear a pin drop. Slowly a couple of people from way behind me started backing me.

Someone shouted "She's right! We don't take orders from you!"

"Yeah! What if we didn't listen"

More and more people got involved so I got confident and I leaned down and picked up a rock. And, looking at the first robot I saw, I threw the rock as hard as I've ever thrown anything in my life. It hits it, and the robot stops in its tracks and, like an owl, turns its creepy head around and starts floating ever so slowly towards me. I didn't back down and looked it straight in the eyes. Suddenly, it grabbed both of my arms and slowly started floating in the air. At this point, I start to panic and try to squirm free.

"THIS" , it says with that scary happy monotone voice, "IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO DISOBEY". Out of its chest appears a cattle prod like device that makes a beeline straight for my stomach and electrocutes and shocks me until I start to feel a little woozy. It lowers me back to the ground and I'm immediately surrounded by my friends as everyone else is screaming and crying.

"OH MY GOD IZZY TALK TO ME" one of them said to me I couldn't tell who. Everything in my eyesight was blending together and fading away at the same time. I couldn't move or talk. All I could think about is my mom and how worried I was for her. The next thing I know, someone put me into a bus next to a complete stranger. I was starting to doze off. I couldn't stay focused on anything. After the bus was completely full two of those bots came in and one started driving while the other stood guard and made sure we all stayed in our seats. The last thing I saw was someone trying to escape out a window before getting the same treatment I got. After that, all I saw was black.

_**12 hours later**_

_**10 miles outside of Danville**_

**(Phineas POV)**

"Ok once again I AM SORRY. I just got hungry" Buford verbalized from the back seat next to me.

Baljeet replied with "How hungry can you possibly get?"

"Yeah dude you turned our 12 day trip into a 7 day" I said chuckling under my breath. I heard a snort from Ferb in the driver's seat. "Ferb and I said before we left that we wouldn't be building any elaborate contraptions to help us while we camp. Even if we run out of food."

"Man speaking of contraptions and doohickies, when's the last time you two made something spectacular like you used to when we were kids?" Buford questioned. "I feel like its been YEARS" he concluded. And to be completely honest, it has felt like years. Ferb and I haven't built a roller coaster through downtown or make a rocket ship in a long while. We don't even have the blueprints anymore. We sold them all off to help pay for college and figured we'd be doing the right thing considering some of those inventions can really help some people. Some of the more "dangerous' inventions we ended up scrapping and hiding away the blueprints considering they'd be really detrimental to society if placed in the wrong hands.

"It has been a while" Ferb muttered from the front. He was talking a lot more than he used to. Still not a lot, but it's better than nothing. To be completely honest, Ferb and I tried to get back into it, but we were really rusty. Of course anyone would be rusty given how much time we've taken off.

"I don't think you have ever told us why you don't build anything spectacular anymore. In fact, I don't even know if you told anyone" Baljeet chirped.

"I don't know. The spark just kinda faded away, I guess". Which is only half of the truth.

"And why do you think it just faded away?" Ferb questioned.

"I guess we just got older and had other things to focus on" I said lying through my teeth. Well, at least part of it was a lie. Yeah, its true that the spark was gone and I- I mean we had no motivation anymore. But it didn't just fade away. And especially not because we're older. If I had a reason to invent and build, then I would 100% do it, but I just can't. When Ferb and I were younger, we built to seize the day, Carpe Diem and all that shit. But as time passed, my love for seizing the day was replaced by something else entirely. My love for my best friend. There were days that I would build something just for her to come over but it seems like it was too late. I realized I had feelings for her early on in my freshman year of highschool, but at that point, she was too busy with all of the extracurricular stuff and her schoolwork to come over. She tried making time her freshman and part of sophomore year to hang out with us but heer visits becames routinely less and less frequent. I wanted to tell her how I feel, really, I did. But I was a scared little high school kid afraid of rejection, and I never told her. I want to tell her now but it's too little too late. She's going off to college in a couple of months and I am too but I don't know where yet. So if I tell her how I feel now, she either says no and I ruin what little friendship we have left, or she says yes and I get my heartbroken when she leaves for school. A lose lose situation and I just can't deal with it. And I miss her like crazy. Once she stopped coming over, I didn't see a point in inventing anymore. And I kinda shut myself away for a little while too. I was then interrupted by Buford yelling about the cell signal on his phone.

"Most reliable 3G network in America my ass Verizon! You suck!" Everyone shot him a puzzled and confused look. "I'm trying to call my parents and tell him to record my show tonight. If I miss another episode of The Bachelor tonight, Buford's gonna lose his mind!" he screamed.

"You watch The Bachelor Buford?" I laughed. Pretty soon Baljeet and Ferb joined in on the fun too. I could see Buford's face turn bright red.

"N-No YOU WATCH THE BACHELOR I DON'T" He screamed at all of us. He slumped down and crossed his arms like a preschooler having a temper tantrum. "Whatever I stand by my point. Verizon does suck I'm not getting any signal.

"Jeez just use my phone you big baby, I have Sprint" said Baljeet reaching back and handing Buford his phone. He took the phone and looked at it quizzically for a couple of seconds before speaking up.

"Hey Albert Einstein, your cut rate service provider isn't getting jack reception out here either" Buford siad. Baljeet turned out and grabbed his phone furiously. The smartest friend in our group absolutely hates to be proven wrong; especially by none other than Buford. He looked at his phone just as confused as Buford was. No signal. I pulled my phone out of my pocket only to find the same result.

"Well that doesn't make any sense. It's not like we're out in the middle of nowhere anymore we're just about to enter town again" I concluded. I reached up and grabbed Ferb's phone and still no signal. "It's no biggie, we can just fix it when we get back into town I think there's a Verizon store in the Googleplex Mall". Everyone seemed fine with that answer and we just carried on having a normal conversation for a while while we were driving through town. I could see Ferb looking around everywhere all confused.

"Has anyone else noticed a suspicious lack of people on the streets" he looked up from the game he was extremely invested in on his phone to look around. Buford and I were relaxing and lying down in the back seat, but after we sat up and looked around for a bit, we couldn't find anyone or anything either.

"Creepy" I said. But I got no response. Everyone was awestruck at the lack of life in the city. I get that it was snowing outside so there probably wouldn't be people walking around, except for that one occasional weirdo who likes to jog in the rain or snow. But there was absolutely nobody. No cars. No nothing.

"It's a ghost town" Baljeet concluded and we all agreed.

"Ferb, drive us down to the town square. Something isn't right" I ordered.

It took us about 10 minutes to drive down to where we wanted to go. Along the way, we saw as many people as we saw camping in the woods out of state. Absolutely none. We were all looking in different directions and shut the music completely off. We all jumped when Buford yelped; which means he either saw someone or he realized that he would be missing his show tonight.

"Stop the car Ferb!" he commanded. We all stop and look out his side of the car and we saw it. Main Street was completely empty. But why was the music still playing like someone had been here? Why are all the cars still parked? Why are some of them still running?

"Well apparently the snow sweepers are gone too because Main is filled up pretty high with snow," I said.

"Let's get out and take a look around" Ferb retorted. "I don't like this". We got out and all split up in separate directions. I walked past some christmas animatronics doused in snow. They were still running normally and animatronic Santa wished me a Merry Christmas as I walked by.

"Hmph, never thought Santa would freak me out" I mumbled to myself. I wanted to take a look at some of these cars because some were still running. If it's still warm inside maybe someone was close by. I walked up to one of them and the snow was piling up outside of it. Almost up to the door. Whoever was here looks like they've been gone all night. But then I looked through the passenger window and saw that there was glass on the inside on the driver's side. The window on that side was completely broken. The seatbelt was ripped too. What happened last night.

"GUYS COME TO ME QUICKLY" Baljeet exclaimed. He tried talking to us when we finally found him but he was out of breath and panicking. He kept trying to talk but no words came out. He was hyperventilating.

Buford tried calming him down by saying, "Take it easy Jeet, what's up?"

"I- saw-in-the snow-"

"Talk to us Baljeet" Ferb said reassuringly.

"Pink-so I-dug- and found- this" he finally got out. He opened his hand and my heart immediately dropped. It was a pink bow that I gave Isabella on her birthday. Smaller than the one she used to wear but still big enough to where it was noticeable in the white sheet of snow. I've never seen a day where she hasn't worn that bow she would never leave it behind. Everyone was silent as the snow started to fall harder on us. I couldn't think straight. I'm so confused and worried for her. I get that she had combat training for a fireside patch a while back, and Know that she can handle herself. But given the circumstances of her bow being her, and her and everyone else missing, I started to panic. I had so many questions in my head but In could only manage to get one out.

"What the hell happened here".


End file.
